I Thought You Should Know Where Your Sister Is
by Lata
Summary: Stanton visits Collin during the 13th book and a very interesting conversation takes place...  and other short stories similar to such matters
1. Chapter 1

**You know I own nothing**

**I thought you should know where your sister is**

Collin was passing the floor. He was used to Serena being gone for a day or two, being a goddess and what not, but she had been gone for several days. Jimena was not answering the phone, Catty was gone, Vanessa was gone, Tinna was gone, and Maggie was gone. He didn't know what to do.

He walked to the kitchen and sat down. He looked a Serena's favorite chair.

"Hello, Collin." A black figure became Stanton. "You're wondering why I'm here, and why I'm dressed this way." Stanton was dressed like a prince, because he was one, and to make him more electrifying he had a long black cape that turned to shadow at the bottom.

"Well, yeah!" Collin said.

"Didn't Serena tell you I was a prince? Of course she did you are just to worried about her to remember," he stopped.

"Where is she?" He asked stiffening.

"Well, if you invite me to sit down I will tell you where she is, and how she is." He smiled. "Unless you don't trust me because of the dark. I promise you if you don't want to hear me I will leave."

"Sit," said Collin ex-hailing. Stanton glided to Serena's chair and sat.

"Let's start from the beginning of your sisters disappearance."

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Collin screamed.

"Patience," Stanton raised a hand. "Tinna was created by the Artrox, then stolen by Selene and given a soul. She was created to mother the Artrox's child, she escaped to Selene."

"However…" started Collin.

"However, Serena, Catty, and Vanessa we're captured by the Artrox."

"No, I'll never see her again-" he began.

"Keep listening." Collin fell silent. "Catty is a daughter of one of the members of the inner circle, she is with her father secretly doing my bidding-"

"What is YOUR BIDDING-" Stanton held up is hand again to silence him.

"And the bidding of Selene. Vanessa and Serena are being kept in a room. While Catty and I plan the destruction of the Artrox and the freeing of Serena and Vanessa."

"Why should I trust you," asked Collin suspiciously.

"Your sister loves me," he smiled. "That's why." He laughed.

"You've put her through pain." Collin spoke with anger.

"I had to break it with her sometimes when I was a lowly immoral; regulators would destroy her and I." He said matter-of-factly.

"What's so different now?" Said Collin.

"Now," answered Stanton darkly. "I control the regulars, I'm next in line to the Artrox's throne."

"Are you- thank you for telling me about Serena." Collin said gratefully.

Stanton stood and began to circle the table. "That is not the only reason  
I came. When the Artrox is temporally destroyed, the portal to Nefandus and here will be closed. Vanessa will return. Serena… Serena will stay there and become an immortal goddess and we will rule over the kingdom."

"What? I'll-" Stanton silenced him.

"Serena will have the inner circle working day and night, after we fix that world which wouldn't take long, to open a portal so she can go back and forth. They will make a portal, which will remain open for 24 hours. She will enter this world and bring you, and the other daughters. At this time the Artrox will have been permanently destroyed by the final generation of daughters. She will make you an offer to become immortal and be part of our kingdom forever."

"Wow. Why did you tell me that last part?" Collin asked.

"So you'd say yes when I ask you for her hand in marriage." He sat down again.

"But you're so… old." Collin returned.

"She'll be immortal, you'll be immortal, and age really doesn't exist." He pushed.

"Well, you've proven yourself worthy, and unworthy… um." He said lost in thought.

"You realize I'll marry her even if you say no. It's your choice: approve or not." He smiled.

"Yeah I figured that so: What the hell, why not?"

"Thank you, brother." He grinned. And melted into shadow.


	2. The Memory in the Mirror

So I decided just to make small stories. Mostly, they will be about Stanton and Serena most will include Collin. I'll have a few stories about Vanessa, Catty, the new Jimena (possibly), and Tianna, IF SO DISIRED.

The Memory Living In the Mirror

These were the types of things she thought about, when she looked in the mirror. She did not see her face, she did not think of what was around her. Her every thought, whenever she looked in the mirror was the Atrox. What she had seen in the cold fire. The cello that had sang, the voice of the monster… And there was her.

That was what any mirror she looked into, had in common with the one. She had existed in it, her flesh, her blood had flowed in it, her mind had visited it, and her soul knew that mirror. Her soul. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black mist but… Her soul. She remembered what it felt like, to almost lose it. She shivered and thoughts came no more.

"Serena!" Collin called as he made his way up the stairs. "Serena! Where are you? I need to talk to you?" He peeked his head in the loft. Empty. Knocked on the bathroom door. Nothing. He had cheeked the kitchen, the living room, the basement, and the office. So the only place left was her room.

Before Serena never spent much time in her room. She did now, and he knew why. Stanton was the reason. Sure, sometimes they would sneak away to the office to listen to a record or read a book. Occasionally Serena would drag Stanton down to the basement and try to teach him rock band or some video game. He'd also seen them go up to the loft.

He knocked on her door. "Serena it's important!" When no answer came he stepped inside her room. "You!" To his horror Serena stood transfixed. She had one hand on the mirror, and wasn't blinking as she stared in the mirror.

Stanton stood to the side. "You! What did you do?" The Prince of night was rapped in a dark cape of black and looking at Serena.

"If we work together we can get her out of it," he said with caution. "For your sister's sake you have to trust me."

"Trust," Collin hissed, but then realized Stanton could help her. "I'll hear you out."

"She's remembering when she became a Goddess of the night. The time she almost lost her soul. You remember the time she and Jimena came home and said, 'I'm a goddess.'"

"So what do we do," Collin said his voice shaking.

"You must pull of her moon necklace, and if you stand to the right and I stand to the left," he looked him in the eye, "and you give me the necklace, she will be free."

"No way!" Collin yelled in panic, "That keeps her safe, you… you'd hurt her if I gave it to you!"

"Please," he said sincerely. "It's the only way to get her back. I swear to you I will not harm her or you!"

"That's," said Collin drawing in a breath. "Not good enough."

"What? How do you want me to prove it to you?" He asked darkly. "I can give you anything."

"You must…" Collin thought. "You must stay away from Serena for three months. Unless she is in dire need of protection from something Atrox related or myth related, you cannot see, talk, or communicate with her. If you do, so let you be dragged to the pits of Tartarus!"

"On my word," Stanton looked at him again. "But may I look into her eyes before I leave when she is well?"

"Yes."

Collin hesitantly walked to the right side of his still sister. He watched as Stanton gracefully glided to the left. Collin leaned in to his sister and unclasped the moon necklace. She blinked once when it was gone. Collin looked to Stanton. Slowly he handed him the moon amulet.

"Let what he says be true," Collin whispered.

The moment Stanton hand the entire thing in his hand Serena fell. Stanton caught her without hesitation. She looked up to her brother.

"Collin," she said. "How-" she noticed he was not holding her and looked to Stanton, she looked back to her brother. "You worked together," as she smiled up at Collin, Stanton hooked the necklace around her neck.

He grabbed her and looked into her eyes. He faded into darkness.

"What was your condition to work with him?"


End file.
